


Brat

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [13]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brat!Ryujin, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Ryujin loves being a brat and wants you to do something about it.
Relationships: Shin Ryujin/Male Reader
Series: Paradise [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Brat

You didn’t even have time to take off your shoes before Ryujin was all over you. The first few steps into your apartment gave you little time to prepare as she quite literally jumped into your arms quicker than a cat. It was cute, if not a little needy. You held her up with both hands on her bottom, cupping her firm cheeks as you kept her at eye level to stare into those dangerously attractive eyes of hers as she smiled at you.

“I missed you!” she said, with plenty of enthusiasm as she pressed her tight body against yours, the touch of her bare skin and midriff hugged your body with the skimpy white top she opted to wear. 

“I missed you too, baby. I wasn’t gone that long though.”

“You were gone long enough,” she pouted. 

“Did you behave while I was gone?” 

“Of course,” Ryujin said, flashing a mischievous and cocky grin. 

“I somehow doubt that,” you smirked. Ryujin formed her lips into a cute pout in response.

“I  always  behave.” 

“Do you now? Is that why I found you touching yourself yesterday?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she pretended, eyes turning innocent as she touched the fingertips of each index finger together. 

“Did you touch yourself today, Ryujin?” 

“Dunno. Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t.” 

“You know what the rules are. Maybe I should punish you anyways.”

“You can  try ,” she provoked, as if her favorite thing in the world was trying to get a rise out of you. 

You give Ryujin a light spank through her shorts and she squealed as you carried her into the bedroom before planting a seat on the edge of the bed. You cupped Ryujin’s scrumptious ass, feeling both of her soft cheeks around your palms. In response she reached down and cupped and felt up your cock through your pants, your bulge forming through to meet Ryujin.

“Let me make you hard,  Daddy. ” 

“Please do, baby. ” 

It didn’t take long for your erection to fully form through your pants within a matter of seconds, Ryujin grinning widely as she felt every inch of your bulge dying to be freed. 

“Put it inside me.” 

“Do you think you deserve that?” 

“Yes.”

“We’ll see about that. You’re going to have to earn it.” 

Ryujin pouted again, she knew it wouldn’t be that easy. 

“On your knees for me, babygirl.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Ryujin said, shaking her head. 

“Did I ask? I don’t think so.” 

It wasn’t in Ryujin’s nature to simply obey. She disobeyed as often as she breathed, always testing you to your absolute limits. 

“I wanna be fucked. Pound me into the mattress, Daddy.” 

“You don’t get to make demands. Bend over my knee.” Your teeth clenched, and you knew she was doing this on purpose. 

“Nuh uh,” Ryujin said, always trying to push your buttons, always doing her best to do anything but what she was told to. 

“Don’t be a brat. Over my knee. Now.” 

“No,” she said, continuing to defy your orders and smirking as she did. Ryujin always took pleasure in acting out, like it was a game to her. It was fun for her to see your reaction, to see the annoyance in your eyes as she tested your patience, trying to see just how far she could push you. 

Wouldn’t you rather bend me over the bed and shove your big cock in me?” 

“There will be plenty of time for that later. Now do what I say, Ryujin.” 

“ Make me .” 

“Is that what you really want? Don’t test my patience, babygirl.” 

Ryujin slyly smirked, not willing to back down. You let out a deep breath of frustration as you pushed her off your lap and adjusted her flat over your knee, surprising her by the sudden movement.

Her hands rested on the mattress as she anticipated her punishment and settled into position. You undid her shorts and pulled them off her, tossing them aside as you stared at her perfect round ass draped in a thin pair of red underwear that barely covered her backside. 

You gave her two quick slaps on each cheek, not enough to hurt yet but enough to give a taste of what she was in for. You slowly dragged her underwear down her legs, stopping and letting it rest at her ankles as you exposed her plump round ass to the bitter cold air. 

“I hope you’re ready for this, Ryujin. Because this is what you asked for.” 

“I am.  Punish me, Daddy .”

You ran one hand over the delicious soft skin of Ryujin’s perfect ass, relishing how it felt against your palm. The first hit came almost right away, the loud slap echoed around the room and caused the flesh of Ryujin’s rump to ripple deliciously. It wasn’t that hard, but still caused a gasp to escape from Ryujin’s lips. You waited a while before delivering another one, teasing with anticipation. 

Two smacks came soon after, one on each cheek. Ryujin gritted her teeth and tried not to show any weakness, still keeping up with that same cocky attitude that put her in this very situation. 

“Is that all you’ve got? I thought this was supposed to be a punishment,” Ryujin said, with a wide smirk that you planned to wipe off her face. 

You gave three more spanks in a row without pause, each hit louder and harder as the previous. This time you made sure they stung. You waited a bit before resuming, caressing the tender and red skin to rub out the sting as you delivered one more hard slap that made her jump. 

Both of Ryujin’s cheeks were a shade of bright red now, but you weren’t finished. Not by a long shot. She wouldn’t want any less. 

You continued, delivering more hard smacks against her bottom that turned it redder with each one. You gave Ryujin’s tight ass as many slaps as she deserved while rubbing her cheeks for comfort. Every enjoyable sound escaped her lips as you dragged your hand down her cheeks and changed direction, brushing your hand against her pussy lips as you felt slick pooling. 

“I knew you were getting off on this. This is supposed to be your punishment, but here you are drenched like a little slut in heat.” 

“Then maybe-you should-ah! Maybe you should - fuck the brat out of me then, D-daddy-” Ryujin said, between hits. 

“You don’t deserve that. Not yet.” 

Ryujin let out continuous gasps as you maintained your hits, continuing to paint her ass redder than a cherry. You squeezed each crimson cheek as your palm striked it, softening the sting out just a bit as you watched her reaction after every single hit. The whimpers and whines that escaped Ryujin’s mouth let you know that she was loving every second of this, as the slick dripping down her thighs confirmed.

“D-daddy, p-please-”

“Please what? Use your words, babygirl.”

“Please fuck me.  Use me . Use all of my holes if you want. Just please  fuck me .”

“I don’t think you want it bad enough.” 

“B-but I do.  Please, Daddy.” 

You loved it when Ryujin got like this. You loved when you broke down her cocky little demeanor that you knew was just for show and turned her in a puddle, completely begging and wanting to be used. 

Ryujin’s ass was positively sore, but the hits kept coming, using every amount of force and energy as tears wailed in her eyes. Three at a time, and then none at all, giving her a chance to tell you what she really wanted. 

“You want me to turn you into a pretty little mess, don’t you baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I want you to use me. I want to be your cute little fucktoy. P-please ruin me, Daddy.” 

You could sense every bit of desperation building inside Ryujin. After every spank on her sore bottom turned her more and more needy, her pussy throbbing and aching to be filled with  anything .

“D-daddy-”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you, baby.” 

"I want your cock inside all of my holes. I want it stuffed down my throat, I want to choke on your dick as you feed it to me, making me cry and gag as you use me as your little slut. I want to be fucked so hard I can't remember my own name, pulling my hair and stretching my tight little pussy as you fuck my brains out and leave your big messy load deep inside me."

The absolute filth that came that escaped Ryujin’s lips let you know that she meant every word, but you weren’t quite done toying with her. One final smack on each of her cheeks signaled an end to your punishment, fingers traveling down into her dripping cunt as they traced the outline of her slippery soft lips. 

Ryujin jerked at the contact, her throbbing sensitive pussy aching and ready to be used and taken.

“D-daddy, please fuck me.  Please. ”

The continued begging from Ryujin delighted you as you slipped one finger inside Ryujin’s pretty pussy, feeling her clench around you already. She tried to push her ass back, trying to force any bit of friction but you withdrew before she had a chance. 

“D-daddy, Please!” 

With one hand resting on her delicious ass you squeezed it as your brought your finger back inside her, pushing deeper and bringing a second one inside. You brought them deep as you curled them, stopping just before her g-spot as you rocked them inside, feeling your digits coated in slick and warmth as you removed them for her body. Ryujin’s combination of moans and whines put a smirk on your face. 

“P-please, Daddy, fuck me. I’ll be your good girl, I’ll behave. I p-promise, Daddy, just p-please fuck me.” 

You filled Ryujin with your fingers again, this time burying them to the hilt inside her for a whole ten seconds this time, enough to almost satisfy her but stopping just in time. She whined as she was left empty, but you presented your drenched fingers to her and she eagerly sucked them off, tasting herself on them as she lewdly slurped them clean and continued to suck for several seconds after. 

“Show me what a good girl you are and come suck my cock,” you said, maneuvering her off your lap and onto her knees, tossing her underwear away and helping her remove her white top. Ryujin was left exposed in a black sheer bra that pushed her perky breasts up nicely, her pink hardening nipples asking for attention as they poked through the thin material. She brought her hands behind her and back and unclasped it, freeing her pale breasts with ease. 

You finished undressing yourself as you grabbed the collar of your shirt and pulled it over your head, tossing it out of mind and approached Ryujin. She eagerly smiled and fixed a strand of pink hair from the front of her gorgeous face as you leaned down and ran your hands down her soft skin, admiring every inch of her perfect naked body as you took each warm breast into your mouth, feeling her delicious pink nipples hardening in between your lips but only giving her sample as your cock protested against the constraining fabric. She knew it was her job to do the rest. 

Her hands moved lightning quick, slender fingers unfastening your pants and dragging the zipper down, yanking your pants all the way down your legs as they bunched around your ankles. Your half-freed cock sprung to life and Ryujin instantly snatched it into her hand, rubbing your bulge through your boxers. She looked up at you as she teased your cock through your underwear, licking your tip a few times through the fabric, the hot breath of Ryujin’s mouth driving you crazy already. 

Ryujin was yearning for your cock and had no time to spare as she dug her fingers into the waistband of your underwear, divesting you of your lower garments and disposing of them as your cock sprung free, hard as could possibly be and a mere inches from her face. 

“Is this all mine, Daddy?” Ryujin asked, cutely kissing your swollen tip several times. 

“It’s all yours, baby.” 

Ryujin’s cockiness was completely taken out of her, replaced by a desperate need to please. A wide beaming smile appeared on Ryujin’s lips as you felt her slim fingers wrap around your hard cock, giving your shaft a series of soft delicate strokes that made you groan as she pumped your length up and down. 

“You’re so hard for me, Daddy,” Ryujin said, as she continued to pump your shaft with her delicate hand. 

“You made me this hard, baby. Now what are you going to do about it?” 

“I want to please you, Daddy. I want to make you feel so good with my mouth. I want to feel every inch of this throbbing inside my mouth. Can I please suck your cock, Daddy?”

“Of course, baby. Do a good job.”

Ryujin’s pretty lips drew an excited smile as she planted a series of kisses against your leaking tip, moving down as she trailed down your length to the base of your cock, the sensation of her soft lips making you squirm. She kissed her way back up until her lips found your sensitive head, using her wet tongue to trace it and flick against your dripping slit. 

Ryujin focused her eyes on you as she wettened your cock with her wet tongue as it traveled down every inch of your shaft, careful not to miss a spot as she filled your body with pleasure. Ryujin made her hunger known for your dick as she gave your sensitive cockhead a handful of sloppy wet kisses, moaning as she did so and swirling her tongue around to lap up every drop of precum she you leaked at her hands. 

Her eyes filled with lust and desire as Ryujin brought her mouth to your cock and puckered those pretty lips around your cock, sending a jolt of intense pleasure as they wrapped around and swallowed half your shaft inside. 

The feeling of silky soft lips sucking your cock caused you to release a loud moan, almost falling backward as you struggled to keep your eyes open. Ryujin worked quickly, bobbing her head up and down as she secured your cock inside her mouth, applying firm suction with her lips as they slid up and down your shaft, slicking it up with warm saliva already as overwhelming sensations ran through your body.

You rested a hand on the back of her head as her lips picked up speed and applied more pleasure, her mouth almost touching your base while her eyes never drifted away from your own, your moans helping to motivate her pleasing you. 

“You’re making me feel so good, baby. Don’t stop.” 

Ryujin knew what you liked and did not hesitate to give it, her blowjob became messier and louder as you felt more of your cock disappearing into her warm mouth, lewd slurping sounds echoing your loud satisfied moans.

It didn’t take much for your cock to feel wetter by the second, soon becoming drenched in drool as Ryujin took you all the way down into her warm mouth, your shaft hitting the back of her throat and gagging her as she swallowed your entire shaft which caused you to curl your toes into the carpet to deal with the intense pleasure. 

Ryujin kept her soft lips parked at the very end of your base as long as she could, slowly withdrawing and running her tongue against the underside of your cock as she withdrew you from her mouth, coming up for air. 

“Such a good girl, that feels so amazing. Keep going, baby.” 

Ryujin licked and kissed your spit-coated shaft as she recovered, grinning ear to ear as she earned your approval. She took you back into her wet mouth again, this time all the way down as you groaned and moaned with delight. You tried to settle into the sharp sensations as you felt Ryujin’s throat muscles work your sensitive cock, trying to ignore her gag reflex as she tried to relax and give her all to pleasure you as much as possible. 

It was such a beautiful sight, Ryujin on her knees sloppily deepthroating you and gagging herself on your dick. She looked so pretty blowing you and you never wanted the moment to end. Ryujin did not keep her hands idle, one stroking your thigh and one feeling up and massaging your swollen balls, taking note of how heavy they felt in her soft hand. 

“They feel so full, Daddy,” she said, smirking as she licked and kissed the bottom of your sack, giving a messy slurp as she suckled on your balls one by one until they were glistening with drool that mirrored your shaft. 

“Maybe you should drain them,” you said, returning her smirk as your moaned even more as Ryujin stimulated your balls with her tongue and lips. 

“Maybe you should fuck my throat then, Daddy,” she said, with the biggest of smirks.

“Is that what you want? You want to be ruined that bad?” 

Ryujin nodded shyly. “Yes, Daddy. I want to prove what a good girl I can be,” she said, resting her hands in her lap as she licked her lips and grinned wide in anticipation. 

You approached with your rock hard shaft in your hand and traced the outline of Ryujin’s lips, the softness of them causing you to groan as precum dribbled out and coated them to make them shiny and wet. 

She opened her mouth to invite you in, sticking her talented pink tongue out. You prepared yourself by slapping your cock against it several times, looking down at her as eyes gave the green light. You let out a deep breath and gradually plunged it inside her warm mouth, letting a loud groan as you felt yourself strike the back of her throat. 

Her lips tightened around your cock and her throat constricted around your shaft, causing a soft gag as her hot breath surrounded your dick. You looked into her eyes as you ran one hand through her pink hair before grabbing the back of her head with two hands and began to move, thrusting in and out as you took charge and began fucking her pretty warm mouth. 

The feeling was absolute heavenly as you enjoyed every bit of pleasure you took from Ryujin’s lips and mouth as you rocked your hips back and forth. Her warm tight throat coated your shaft in drool as you gagged her with each rough thrust, watching her stare up into your eyes as you used her opening. 

"You're taking that dick so well, baby. I love making you a mess."

Ryujin hummed in response and you felt her vibrations around your shaft as you upped the pace, establishing a rhythm that drove yourself deep inside her mouth. You used her to the fullest potential as she slurped and gagged on every inch of your messy hard dick, spit spilling out of the corners of her soft lips while satisfied moans released from both of your mouths. 

"Like choking on that dick baby? Like being such a messy little slut for me?" 

Ryujin nodded with your cock still stuffed down her throat, a look of absolute satisfaction with your continued use of her mouth. She braced herself onto your thighs for support, her eyes watering as you used her without mercy, loving every messy sound that escaped from her throat. 

Every forceful thrust went deep down into Ryujin’s warm throat, filling her as you gagged her with every inch. Spit could not be contained and leaked down, coating her chin and spilling onto her perky pale tits, wet slurps and gags drove you wild. You found the pleasure so overwhelming that you felt you could burst at any moment. 

You wanted to extend the pleasure longer, holding her all the way down against the back of your shaft as her nose pressed up against your lower abdomen. You rested every inch of your base inside her mouth as long as she could take it, watery eyes looking up at you as she loved every bit of it. 

Not once did she signal for you to stop, but you were dangerously on the edge of climax at this point. You slowly pulled out of her mouth and she gasped for air, still smiling and happy at your rough use of her mouth. A long trail of spit connected your tip to her messy lips, you slapped your wet cock against her cheek and she moaned in satisfaction. 

Ryujin awaited what was next. You wanted to give her a break before you stuffed the rest of her holes,and helped her up, sharing a wet messy kiss with her lipstick smeared lips. 

Your two tongues collided and melded together as you embraced, engaging in a hot lustful kiss that was nothing but passionate and needy. You gathered your options carefully before choosing, admiring the pale naked body and the rest of her that you planned to ruin.

“Let me taste you, babygirl.” 

“Ok, Daddy,” she said, smiling as she climbed the bed and laid flat on her back, scooting back and resting her head on the pillows. You followed and knelt on the bed, just below the start of her sculpted body and gently caressed her silky smooth legs, traveling your hands up until you reached the inside of her beautiful creamy thighs. You wasted no time and spread them wide with your palms to present a beautiful set of pink pussy lips, glistening wet and appetizing that caused your mouth to salivate. 

“Daddy…” Ryujin whined, as you gave the inside of her warm thigh a long sensual drag, causing her to squirm with sensitivity. 

“Touch me, please,” she cooed, as you kissed the same warm thigh several times. 

“I am touching you, baby.”

“That’s not what I mean, “ she said, blushing shyly. 

“Then tell me what you mean then...I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me ” you said 

“Daddy...you know.”

“No, I don’t princess. Why don’t you tell me what to do to you?” 

“I want you to…” 

“What is it? What do you want, baby?”

“I...I want you to eat my pussy. I want you to make me feel good, and I want to cum all over your face.” 

“I’d love to, baby. That wasn’t so hard was it?” 

You continued to keep Ryujin’s legs spread open as you marked each of her pillowy soft thighs with kisses, licking the warm flesh of each sensitive thigh as she whined and squirmed with every touch. 

Her whiny noises encouraged you, and in between long licks and kisses you looked up at Ryujin who was falling apart already. You felt no need to tease her any more as you gave her delectable pussy a slow lick, the sweet satisfying taste filling your mouth as she arched her back and gasped with pleasure. 

“D-daddy-” she moaned, and you grabbed onto her luscious thick thighs as you dove in and devoured her pussy, licking up and down her wet slit as she moaned and squeezed her thighs around your face. You feasted on her delicious cunt, inhaling her intoxicating aroma as you used different styles to eat her out, alternating from slow to sloppy and settled on one in between as you tried to hold her squirming body down as she continued to whine and moan. 

“Mmm-daddy, that feels so good, p-please don’t stop.”

You couldn't help but release moans of your own at how delicious Ryujin tasted, hungrily eating her out as your tongue parted her wet folds and you licked every last inch you could, trying to drink every drop of her sweet juices. You wanted more of her and latched onto her swollen clit, lips closing around it and slurping lewdly, causing her to moan even louder and you felt her warm thighs squeeze around both sides of your head even tighter. 

“D-daddy!” Ryujin cried out, as you buried yourself in between her thighs and ate her pussy like an animal, starving for her nectar that filled your taste buds, tongue infiltrating her wet dripping hole as you drove her insane with pleasure. 

Ryujin couldn’t control her body anymore, squirming wildly as she grabbed a handful of your hair, forcing you as far in between her legs as you would go. 

“D-daddy, I’m going to cum!” she shouted, and you slurped your lips against her clit loudly in response, trying to help her earn her release and sending her over that beautiful edge. 

You brought her closer and closer to climax, being smothered by her thighs in the process, which was its own reward. With just a few more licks and slurps Ryujin melted into the mattress and her eyes closed shut, she came in your mouth and vibrated her thighs around your head violently. You savored every drop that flooded your lips and tongue, helping Ryujin work through her powerful orgasm as she made an absolute mess on your face.

You couldn’t get enough of her, still leaving your lips attached to her pussy, tongue overstimulating her and flicking her slit and clit as her body still trembled. She pushed your head away gently, and you withdrew your mouth from between her thighs, but not without one final messy slurp that caused her to buck her hips.

Ryujin was still in a haze as you looked up, meeting her glazed over eyes as you stared into them, her chest heaved and it took almost half a minute for her to catch her breath. Her normally perfectly styled pink hair was now messy and out of place, strands sticking to her forehead. You smiled as you felt responsible for it all. 

“Fuck me now, Daddy,” she pleaded, her voice a lower tone from usual. You found no reason to object, you certainly wanted it just as bad and with a sore bottom and a messy crotch she deserved it.

You couldn’t wait any longer and neither could she as you positioned yourself inches from her pussy, still drenched and awaiting your cock. You watched Ryujin as she anticipated your entry, the tip of your cock brushing against her warm entrance, parting her slick folds as she gasped. 

You continued teasing her wet opening, tracing the outline of her pretty pussy with your cock as she whined and her eyes begged you to enter her. You delayed for a few seconds before pushing inside, feeling the wetness and warmth of her tight cunt swallowing you in and pink lips gripping your cock, grunting at how amazing she felt. 

The tip of your cock soon disappeared inside Ryujin’s warm pussy, you savored the heat that surrounded your hard shaft as and you looked at her reaction before moving, her eyes pleading and full of desperation and need. 

“Daddy...please,” she whined, and you obliged her as you pushed more of your hard cock inside, feeling her tight clenched walls squeezing your dick as you began to slowly thrust into Ryujin who let out deep moans with every rock of your hips. 

Buildup was not the goal here, you planned to use her body for pleasure as she desired, to turn her into a needy mess as you brought the rest of your cock deep inside Ryujin’s wet warm hole, her drenched pussy lips gripping tight and refusing to let go. 

With no opportunity for Ryujin to adjust you pumped your shaft deep inside her, whines and satisfied moans leaving her lips as you found a perfect rhythm to fuck her with, watching her gorgeous features as she became overwhelmed with pleasure. 

Wanting to get even deeper inside her, you brought her toned legs straight up until her feet dangled in the air, cradling her thighs as you went wild and obtained deeper penetration, causing Ryujin to let out high pitched squeals. 

"Oh my god, Daddy you're so deep! D-don't stop please! Please don't stop fucking me!" 

You increased your pace with every thrust until you were giving Ryujin deep hard strokes, the bed creaking as you pistoned your hips. You used every ounce of energy to bury your cock inside the wetness of her pussy, watching her eyes struggle to stay open as sultry needy moans filled your eardrums. 

"You're so tight baby, and wet. Do you like me fucking you like this?" 

It took a few seconds for her to respond, the pleasure shooting throughout her body so overwhelming that it took effort to remember words.

"Y-yes Daddy, you're so deep inside me. I love your big cock stretching me, I love when you fill my tight little pussy." 

You looked straight into Ryujin’s eyes as you drilled your cock into her, thrusting so hard

that you thought the bed might break with every enter and exit into her body. You leaned forward a bit and rested your palms flat on the mattress to brace yourself, giving you more strength to fuck Ryujin with as as you crashed your lips into hers, feeling her moaning into your mouth. She grabbed onto your right arm tightly to hold on, you felt her pussy tightening harder and you knew her second orgasm was not far off. 

You kept your pace as you continued your use of Ryujin’s hot slick hole, every thrust ending with loud deep moans and gasps that sent her even closer, the bed creaking in protest in time with every thrust. 

“D-daddy, I’m gonna cum again!” she yelled, and you sustained your momentum as you slammed into her as hard as possible, feeling her tight slick walls clenching around your hard needy cock. She squeezed your arm tighter, her pussy pulsating as her eyes rolled back in her head as she came all over your cock, legs shaking in the air as she achieved her second climax of the night. 

You continued to fuck Ryujin through her orgasm, savoring how tight and wet she was at that very moment as you slowed the pace down, making your thrusts shallower and slower until you barely moved inside her, watching her beautiful features wrecked with ecstasy. 

With your cock at a standstill buried to the hilt you leaned forward to capture her iips in a lustful kiss, lips pressing firmly as your tongues played together.

“You came so well for me, babygirl.” 

“D-daddy,” she whispered, trying to recover from her intense climax.

“What is it, baby?”

“You still have a hole you haven’t used, “ she said, smirking a mile wide.

“Oh? And which one is that?”

“M-my ass. Please fuck my ass, Daddy.”

“I’d love to,” you said, gently pulling out of her drenched pussy. Ryujin was still super sensitive, and the act of sliding out of her pussy almost gave her an additional orgasm. You exchanged grins as your grabbed her full hips and rotated her onto her stomach, bending her over into your favorite way to see her - bent over on hands and knees, ready to be ruined. 

You grabbed a bottle of lube and lined up behind, admiring her beautiful round buttcheeks that you were about to disappear into, still imprinted with your hand, though a little less faded. 

Ryujin looked behind her as she heard the familiar sound of lube being squeezed and lathered onto your dick generously in preparation. As you smeared lube into the sensitive rim of her ass you decided to go overboard before you closed the bottle, squeezing a few lines of sticky liquid and rubbing it into the entirety of her perfect ass until her plump cheeks were glistening and oily. 

You gave her ass one more smack as she squealed, and you grabbed one of her insanely wide wips as you lined your cock with her puckered hole, preparing to take her in her most intimate area. 

“Ready to take this dick in your ass, baby?” you asked, pushing gently against her tight back entrance, feeling the heat of her backside already. 

“Y-yes, Daddy. “

There was quite a bit of resistance as you tried nudging forward into Ryujin’s incredibly tight asshole, helping her relax her muscles as your cock moved to breach the seal of her hole.

After a few attempts you had succeeded in penetrating her ass with the tip of your cock, feeling the tight ring of her ass clenching around you as pushed forward gingerly. Ryujin let out a gasp already as she grabbed onto the sheets. 

You took your time as more of your shaft entered her asshole, each additional inch caused her moaning to increase in volume, until you have entered her with as much of your dick as you could. Ryujin grabbed two fistfuls of sheets even tighter in response as she became more overwhelmed by the stimulation. 

The pleasure was immense already as you slowly withdrew your shaft from Ryujin’s tight ass, listening to every needy sound she made until she was fully empty, staring at her asshole that was becoming gaped already. 

Ryujin whined as you pushed back inside her ass, this time forgoing patience and slamming your entire shaft deep inside her, walls clenching around you to let you know you belonged there. You squeezed her oily ass with both hands, feeling the softness of her warm cheeks as you reached out and grabbed her full hips and began to thrust, moving at a slow but constant rhythm as she let out needy gasps and moans.

The intense tightness of Ryujin’s ass could not be described, tenfold tighter than her pussy and even properly lubed it took some effort to open her up, tight clenching muscles surrounded your dick as she adjusted to your thick cock penetrating her warm asshole, both of you becoming intoxicated with the intense pleasure. 

“Mmm, Daddy,” she moaned as you upped the pace. “Feels so good being used like this Daddy, fuck me like the little slut I am.”

Ryujin settled into her hole being stretched as you grabbed a handful of her pretty pink hair and pulled back, causing her head to tilt upward. As you pistoned your cock harshly into Ryujin, your hips crashed into her oily cheeks with every thrust, burying your cock inside her ass as much as you could in a rhythm that drove you insane.

“You’re being such a good girl for taking that dick so well.”

“T-thank you, Daddy, now fuck me hard, fuck me and use until I can’t think straight.”

You gave into her desire right away, drilling your hard shaft deep into her ass as you filled her to the hilt, every thrust rocking her hot body with the perfect amount of pleasure, fucking her with deep strokes that gaped her pretty little asshole even more as her moans morphed into loud shrieks and screams that you knew she was being properly satisifed. 

“Oh my god, daddy, just like that! Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

You had little left in the tank at this point as you continued your thorough use of her body, but gave your all as you pounded her harder and faster, turning her into a puddle of moans and screams, the intensity of your thrusts turning both of your bodies into tired sweaty messes. 

The erotic sounds of pleasure filled the room as you yanked on her hair harder, pounding her delicious ass with every last remaining ounce of energy as it jiggled with every thrust and you returned your smacks on her sore bottom once more as you both moaned in unison. 

Both of you were drowning in bliss at this point, the complete rawness as you used Ryujin’s asshole for pleasure was becoming far too much to handle as you felt an inescapable pressure boiling. You savored every rough thrust into Ryujin’s body, eyes focused forward as your cock disappeared in between her tasty plump cheeks, watching her lower back becoming drenched with sweat as your bodies clung together. 

“Cum inside me, Daddy, please. Please cum inside your little slut, I’ve been such a good girl haven’t I, Daddy?”

“You have baby, and I’m going to fill you to the fucking brim.” 

You released your grip on Ryujin’s hair and she dropped her head in between her shoulders, burying her face in her hands as she tried to contain her loud sultry moans to no avail. With one more harsh smack against her ass that echoed you latched onto her amazing hips and squeezed them tight as you buried every last inch of yourself deep inside her as possible, feeling your pleasure hit its peak as you erupted inside Ryujin’s ass. 

Your whole body trembled as you came hard inside Ryujin’s asshole, your throbbing cock filling her with almost ceaseless hot thick spurts of semen that made you moan loudly with each shot, flooding her ass as you emptied everything you had into her hot puckered hole. 

As you felt your climax come to a halt and finished depositing into Ryujin, you rested with your cock still deep inside her as the two of you let out a chorus of panting and heavy breathing, both completely drained, sweaty, and exhausted. 

Once it became almost painful to stay inside Ryujin’s ass you slowly withdrew your tired drained cock, watching your cum leaking out of her used and gaping asshole, smiling at the warm mess you have left inside her as it dribbled onto her delicious thighs and bed sheets underneath her fucked out body. 

You flipped Ryujin over and dove into her lips, feeling her appreciation as she returned your kisses. 

You couldn’t help but acknowledge how pretty Ryujin looked, even in her current exhausted sweat dripped state, and give her a wide smile.

  
“That was amazing, Daddy. Use me whenever you want,” she said, a hint of her cocky smile returning as her eyes closed with fatigue.

“I will, babygirl. Sleep well.” 


End file.
